The subject matter disclosed herein relates to cooling systems, and more particularly, to a system and a method for transferring heat using a thermoelectric heat exchanger.
Generators for use with turbine engines are integrated with constant speed drives to form an integrated drive generator. Electronic components for generator control are combined with the integrated drive generator in a common integrated packaging. Often, such integrated drive generator packages utilize common cooling circuits for the electronic control components and the integrated drive generator. The use of such common cooling circuits may prevent desired levels of heat transfer from the electronic components.